


Dark

by navywingz



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Corrupted Roman I guess, Mind Corruption AU, Or Dark Roman, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Unsympathetic Deceit Sanders, Unsympathetic Roman (Kinda), slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navywingz/pseuds/navywingz
Summary: To take his mind off writing, Roman goes to the Imagination. He meets a certain snake there.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Dark

Roman put down his pen. He reread his work. The bad boy falling for a smart, shy girl? It was too cliché. Roman noticed that about most of his recent work. They were bad jumbles of dumb, overused ideas plied together with an occasional bad joke. He hated it. He picked up the paper and crumbled it up and threw it to the garbage bin that was already overflowing with paper. He stood up, pushed his chair in, and walked out of his room.

Roman headed to his area of the imagination. He, Logan and Patton always tried to stay clear of Remus’ side. Things could get a bit crazy in there. Only Deceit and Virgil ventured into it. Remy and his boyfriend would go with them sometimes. Honestly, Roman thought Remy’s boy looked and acted a lot like Patton. He never got his name, they didn’t even talk much.

The prince came to a halt. He looked at the wonderous landscape before him. Tall mountains towered in the distance. Trees surrounded the small lake he stood by. Roman smiled to himself. He loved this place. He could admire everything he’d created. Though, his smile started to fade. His spark to create wasn’t there. He felt empty, like dead weight. He sat down on the grass, sighing to himself. Was this loss of motivation just temporary?

“Hello, Roman.” A voice hissed from behind him. Roman looked behind him to see a certain snake.

“Why are you here, Deceit?” He asked, standing up and drawing his sword. Deceit held his hands up in surrender.

“Well, isn’t it nice to see you too, Roman. I’m just checking up on only the best side of them all.” He said. Roman was listening now. Deceit thought he was the best side? Bit sad when Roman can’t even do what he existed to do. He had no clue about his plan.

“Well, I don’t exactly think so.” Roman said as he put his sword back. Deceit smirked.

“Why would you think that?” He questioned. Roman frowned, staring at the vibrant green grass below them.

“I just can’t think of any good ideas. They’re all so cliché.” He told the snake. Everything was going great so far.

“I think I might just be able to help you, Roman.” Deceit said. Roman’s eyes lit up. His smile grew wide.

“You’d really help me?” He asked curiously. Deceit nodded, walking over and placing his gloved hands on the prince’s shoulders. “Maybe you’re not as bad as I’d thought.”

“Well, of course. An unmotivated prince is a sad prince, and sadness won’t make you very handsome, would it?” Roman shook his head. “Exactly.”

“So, how are you going to help-” Just as he said it, Roman felt a sharp pain in his neck. He glanced down to see a small, golden snake. A bite mark was on his neck. He looked back at Deceit. He felt tired and weak.

“Maybe I should have said it would hurt.” He took Roman’s chin in his hand. “But beauty is pain, right?” It was the last thing he heard before he passed out.

Roman slowly opened his eyes. Something was wrong. Something felt off. It was an odd dream, but it felt like something had happened in real life. Everything was blurry. He slowly sat up in his bed. Or, what he’d thought was his bed. It was then he realized the covers were a dark green instead of the normal red. This wasn’t his room. It was Remus’. Was it a dream? He wasn’t sure anymore. He raised his hand to his neck and felt cloth. It was a bandage. Right where the snake bit him.  
Slowly, he stood up from the bed. He immediately fell to his knees, pain flowing through his body. He let out a scream of shock and pain. He didn’t hear the footsteps coming towards to door. The black wooden door opened to reveal Deceit and Remus. Roman looked up at them. The duo was holding hands as Remus held a mace in his left hand. 

“Hi, Roro!” He said. Roman’s breathing became heavier. 

“What did you do to me?” He asked through coughs. God, everything hurt so bad. They walked towards him. Deceit let go of Remus’ hand and put them behind his back. 

“We just did what’s right.” The snake told him. Roman felt like something had switched in his brain. Though, he wasn’t sure what.

“You want to protect Thomas, don’t you?” Roman nodded. “Well, the only thing that’s hurting him is society. Society is dangerous.” He nodded again in agreement. Society was dangerous. He wasn’t sure how he didn’t realize it before. All the criminals and apathetic people who couldn’t care less, even if you were screaming for help. Why would they help? It wouldn't benefit them in any way.

“Dee-dee wants you to convince Tommy and the others that society is horrible and it’s best if we isolate!” Remus said loudly. Roman was liking what he was hearing. That was the best way to stay safe. He smiled to himself. "Won't you help your dear brother, Roman?"

“I’ll help you.”


End file.
